Free at last
by PillzBerryDoughFrEaK 1
Summary: One-shot Song-Fic'Since U Been Gone'By Kelly Clarkson.It’s Robin's POV about Slade,on how the Titans destroyed him. Starfire also,is on his mind.Couples are together and finally,peace at last for the Titans. Mostly RobStar but also alittle BBRae. Plz R&R!


Hey ya'll! This is my first one-shot. Damn, it's looking good! Its really long also! 4 pages on Microsoft! Hope u like it! Like ive been saying, im new here, but I kick ass that's for sure. . it would soo rock if you people would put me on ur favorites in both columns. Trust me, ive already done some. Soo, enough typin 4 me, im gonna do more then the fic ends lol. Sooo here it goes…

**Normal POV:**

Robin was in his room thinking about all that has happened, and the people that were there for him. Starfire was somewhere, probably on the roof, Cyborg was with his baby, and Beastboy and Raven were just hanging out somewhere. It has been a few days or weeks since they defeated Slade, but it still brought up great memories.

**Robin's POV:**

I never thought there would be one of those days, that Slade was actually gone. Too bad for me, now I can't be obsessive over it, but yet, now I can get what I want. Starfire.

_But since you been gone__  
__I can breathe for the first time__  
__I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah__  
__Thanks to you, now I get what I want__  
__Since you been gone_

I was always afraid about her safety. I felt like a father, an older brother, and a best friend to her, but I love her. As a girlfriend. Sure the other bad guys are bad, but Slade was the worst. The most dangerous, to me. I knew though that one day I would get him, but not knowing that I did it with the help of my friends. Especially the friends I always knew that would end up together.

**Flashback:**

WHAM! Beastboy's T-Rex tail slammed Slade into the wall in his new lair. "ALRIGHT!" Shouted a happy little Beastboy. "Go Beastboy, Go Beastboy Go..." "AHH!" He screamed. A red ray was about to hit him until Raven came and jumped him out of the way.

They both started to roll on the floor from the push Raven gave him. Although, now they are now in an awkward position. Raven was on top of Beastboy and her hand was on his surprisingly hard sexy chest. She automatically liked the feeling of it.

Beastboy was on the floor, with one knee up, while Raven was on the urge of laying on him. There faces were inches away of being able to kiss. Both of his hands were on the ground. Startled, and scared and yet, enjoying the moment, they looked at each other. A smile, very small smile was on Beastboy, and Raven was blushing a little too. Her hood was off, so you could see her face. Sadly though, a crate was about to hit them. Raven then ducked, and her head landed on Beastboy's chest. He hugged her tight, and then he helped her up.

"Heh Heh...my bad." Said Beastboy, not wanting to ruin the moment, a little sad. "It's ok." She said. Never knowing that this was the start to their lovely relationship of being a couple. "Yo Beastboy! Raven! Help us out here!" Shouted Cyborg fighting Slade. The new couple then ran over and started to fight. Together again.

_How can I put it, you put me on__  
__I even fell for that stupid love song__  
__Yeah, yeah, since you been gone__  
__How come I'd never hear you say__  
__I just wanna be with you__  
__Guess you never felt that way_

**Robin's POV:**

I always knew that they would be a couple, but like I was saying, they helped me alot. Cyborg was great also. He got a lot done on Slade. More than I expected actually.

**Flashback:**

Ziiing! The sound of Cyborg's sonic cannon being heard. The heavy blue ray emerged out of the cannon and straight at the helpless Slade. "BOOYA! Now that's what I'm talking about." He bragged. "Yo Beastboy, Raven. Get your butts over here! Your little fling can be done later." He teased. The couple got up, and helped Cyborg, both blushing and thinking of a way to get him back later.

_But since you been gone__  
__I can breathe for the first time__  
__I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah__  
__Thanks to you, now I get what I want__  
__Since you been gone_

**Robin's POV:**

Out of all of them, Starfire did the most damage on him. I was of course worried and ready to bite off his head if he hurt her. Sadly, I never got to bite her head off, but I did get to save her. But then after, she finished the cake, every nook and cranny of it. But we did it together.

_Here's the thing__  
__We started out friends__  
__It was cool, but it was all pretend __  
__Yeah, yeah, since you been gone__  
__You dedicated, you took the time__  
__Wasn't long till I called you mine__  
__Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

**Flashback:**

All the Titans got their share on kicking Slade's butt, except Robin, and Starfire. So the rest of the Titans just sat down, and watched the couple in action, but still ready to take off at any time.

Starfire grabbed Robin lightly with her delicate soft hands, and flew him up high. Slade was about to attack but froze still out of curiosity. They were in the air, and she then turned, and let go of him while throwing him up. Robin was going at least 18 summersaults, ad finally ending with a kick in Slade's stomach with a bunch of his little bombs.

Then Starfire charged at him and threw millions of starbolts. Most of them were blocked and avoided. He then got out his ray gun, and was blasted a ray at her. Immediately, Starfire made a force field like Raven's and it circled it around her and Robin. Right after she stopped, she signaled him to stay back. Not wanting to disobey, he did.

Slade grabbed her and threw her to the wall, and punched and kicked her hard in the side. But Robin came and charged him, and stumbled a little. Slade got up, and charged at Robin, sending him on the floor. "ROBIN!" Screamed Starfire. "No one does that to my loved one." She said to herself, a little out loud.

She then flew to the middle and stopped out of nowhere. A bright green light was emerging. Her hair was moving wildly and was getting darker. Her eyes were turning white, and her bright green starbolt was turning the bright intensive white like her eyes.

Robin was watching in awe on the floor. He had never seen her this powerful, and beautiful.

Starfire started to fly, and gathered her hands with her intensive ray, and shot it at Slade. Not quick enough to move, he got hit with the ray, and hit the wall. Rocks were falling, and the lair was shacking. Slade was passed out, and Robin's eyes were bugged out. It was over, finally over.

But then he saw Starfire pass out. Her eyes rolled back, and she tipped over. Still in the air, she kept falling, until her beloved one caught her. "it's ok Starfire, I'm there for you. Don't worry." He cooed to her. Too bad Slade will never get to see us like this.

_You had your chance, you blew it__  
__Out of sight, out of mind__  
__Shut your mouth, I just can't take it__  
__Again and again and again and again_

**Robin's POV:**

She saved me, and showed a lot of courage and love. She's always there for me. I'm always too dumb to notice it right away. But now that Slade's gone, I can get what I want. Starfire. I wonder where she is.

**Normal POV:**

Robin was now walking up to the rooftop to see if Starfire was there. Luckily, she was. Her hair was flapping like a flag on a windy day. Her knees put together, and her face showing that she was calm and content.

_Since you been gone (since you been gone) __  
__I can breathe for the first time__  
__I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah__  
__Thanks to you (thanks to you)__  
__Now I get, I get what I want__  
__I can breathe for the first time__  
__I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah__  
__Thanks to you (thanks to you)__  
__Now I get (I get)__  
__You should know (you should know) that I get__  
__I get what I want__  
_  
Robin grew a sly smile, and crept over to Starfire. He then grabbed her in a hug around her waist, and kissed her on the neck.

"EEK!" Starfire squealed. "Oh, hello dear Robin." Chirped Starfire while nuzzling against his shoulder. "Hey." "I was just over viewing this vast land, or island as you call it." She said a little embarrassed. Robin couldn't help but chuckle. "I was worried that you were gonna get hurt." Looking at her, into her eyes trying to sound serious.

_Since you been gone_

"Well, want to hear a secret Robin?" She said with a sweet tone. "Uhh, ok." He said stupidly. "Well..." She whispered. "I was afraid that I was never gonna tell you, how I have always felt about you." She whispered sweetly in his ear.

"When you caught me, and when you told me that everything shall be alright, I knew that I would have to do this..." She placed her lips on the amazed Boy Wonder, and right away took it without any hesitation. He felt like he can breathe for the first time, now moving on, and getting what he wanted. Now with him, and giving him the love he's giving back.

_Since you been gone_

They finally stopped, and now Robin had Starfire siting on his lap, gazing at the sky, and the city with all it's wonder. It has been great since Slade has been gone. Everyone got what they wanted. Especially Robin, but the whole time, he already had her.

_Since you been gone_

_**End**_

YAY! my first one-shot completed! HUZZAH! but still, im probably not as good as Vampire Orchid, or Julesfire, o well. ok, if u didn't get it, then it was about how the titans finished slade, and how robins thinking about all of it, and he ends up with starfire, and fluff emerges and stuff. its the same with beastboy and raven.

the song isnt in order b/c there were parts that were perfect for the moment. i really wanted 2 write it b/c it was an awesome idea, and i wanted 2 get it all out. ok, plz R&R! R&R R&R R&R R&R! plz and thnk u! . lol.

Also, check out my other story, Only those shall see. updated it, ull luv it! ok, all you need to do is push the little 'Submit' button and it will say 'Review Story' and your on your way! .

I'm also hoping to be on people's favorite author's list and favorite storie's list, thts my goal, and im hoping that would help me fulfil it! thnx and u guys soo rock my sox off!

Sincerly:

PillzBerryDoughFrEaK #1


End file.
